Night Dance
by Fire Tenshi
Summary: A dance can spark many, and all kinds of emotion.
1. Lessons

**Night Dance**

Written by InuTenshi

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or it's characters.

This is my first chapter to Night Dance, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, if your interested in listening to the song which helped inspire me with the dance scene, its 'I Don't Care' by Apocalyptica. The tune went really well with the scene I thought, so maybe it will help you guys get into the mood. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter One: Lessons

Kagome grumbled to herself as she dusted the imaginary specks of dirt from her rather disheveled appearance. Really this was past the point of idiocy. Who in their right mind would ever even think of asking the clumsy, two left-footed Kagome to attempt such an impossible task? She only knew that it had to be some sort of sick joke from the kami, who seemed to delight in making her squirm.

Still, she should be able to overcome this stupid feat, even if only by a hair. After 5 years of traveling through the ancient Feudal Era, battling ferocious, power hungry demons, and dealing with an overstuffed half demon, a perverted monk, and an undead priestess, she couldn't accomplish a simple waltz?

It hadn't been too long ago that her friend Yuka, had asked her to be her maid of honor at her upcoming wedding. She had no qualms about being honored in such a way, her problems were with the silly idea that Yuka and her husband, hoped that Kagome and Hojo, the best man, would dance the waltz together. After all these years, her friend was still hung up on the idea of her and Hojo being the 'perfect couple.' (Aside from Yuka and her fiancé of course.)

Kagome, never really wanting to be rude, decided to agree to such a stupid idea, without taking the fact that she couldn't dance into consideration.

So that left her alone, in one of the clearings that lay close to her campsite, with nothing but her iPod and her bruises to keep her company through this horrifying adventure. Sighing, Kagome removed her iPod from the case attached to her left arm, hit the 'back' button, then placed the device back in its casing, and attempted to complete the dance with no faults.

Kagome placed her hands in the appropriate places of her imaginary dance partner, and started to move. Her steps were awkward and faulty, but she had yet to actually mess up. Her feet moved along the grassy floor swiftly to the music playing in her ears.

She smiled a small smile as she started to gain more confidence, causing her steps to become more firm and sure. That's when she felt a strong demonic presence suddenly smother her own. The power of the aura caused her focus to waver momentarily, which resulted in her left foot tripping over her right, sending Kagome tumbling to the ground.

"Ughh!" she moaned, while pulling herself into a sitting position. "I just can't win!" Kagome spotted her iPod laying on the forest floor, its wires completely tangled. She grasped the instrument and proceeded to untangle the mess, but after a few minutes she simply threw the device towards the other side of the clearing and crossed her arms.

"This is stupid, I can't dance and refuse to make a fool out of myself for the amusement of others!" Crossing her arms Kagome continued her griping when she suddenly remembered the presence which had caused her current predicament.

She then scanned the clearing around her. She couldn't see anything or anyone around, but her senses told her otherwise. Somewhere in the surrounding trees and bushes, there was a demon, and a powerful one. Picking herself up off the ground, Kagome was grateful she no longer had to wear her school uniform, because her mother would undoubtedly have to buy a brand new one, once again, upon seeing its now tarnished and tattered appearance. Jeans and a tee shirt were so much more functional anyway. Slowly and cautiously she started in the direction she knew her camp lay. After a minute of walking though, she cursed herself. She had forgotten her iPod!

Knowing full well it was a stupid idea to walk back and get it, however she also knew it would be really bad if her mother were to find out she had simply thrown it out of frustration and then left it there, after she had spent a fair amount of money in getting it for her.

Sighing she quickly made her way back to the clearing and spotted her iPod shining slightly amongst the black looking grass. In fact everything looked slightly black at the moment, except for the many fireflies which were dancing around. Looking up she noted that the moon must be behind a cloud. Shaking her head, she pulled herself out of her musings and walked across the clearing, while keeping a check on the presence.

She reached her iPod and gingerly picked it up, while folding the earphones around the body of the device. Kagome then proceeded to turn around and walk back to camp, when she stumbled backwards to the ground, causing her iPod to fly out of her hands and land a few feet away to her left.

Once again sitting up, Kagome eyed the new location of the evil device. "You are so not worth all of this trouble you stupid thing." she mumbled while crossing her arms. She was about to once again peel herself from the forest floor, when a large white object in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She gulped when she seen a pair of white kimono pants not even 3 feet from her. Her eyes slowly traveled up the rest of the white attire, noting that he was currently missing his fluffy boa. Continuing upward, she was then met with a pair of dangerously beautiful golden amber eyes. The amusement in them was evident, although his face gave no sign of any emotion.

_Oh shit._ Were the only coherent words that rang through her thoughts as she continued to stare into the cold lords eyes. She dared not move, fearing he might find some insignificant reason in her action, and behead her.

Drawing in short, uneven breaths, she watched as Sesshoumaru moved his eyes from her, to the odd object, then back. "What kind of inanimate object could you find so important, that you would risk your human life for?"

Kagome was shocked to hear his voice, more so that he was actually asking her a question. Although she guessed it made sense that he wanted answers before he killed her.

She stilled slightly, before giving him what she hoped was a good explanation, that wouldn't lead to more pertinent questions.

"It's a device of mine which allows me to hear music wherever I go, without the need for people to actually be playing any instruments."

Kagome grew slightly irritated when she watched another flicker of amusement pass through his golden eyes. She found no humor in the matter whatsoever.

"And what would prompt you to be all alone in the night, while listening to such device?"

Kagome's cheeks then changed to a slightly pink color. This would undoubtedly be an embarrassing explanation. "I was…teaching myself to…dance." she mumbled softly.

Raising an eyebrow at her statement, caused Kagome to sigh, knowing he wished her to elaborate.

"My friend is having a wedding, and as the maid of honor, she asks that I know how to dance for the occasion. I was attempting to teach myself how to do the waltz."

She knew that nothing would probably top this humiliating moment, throughout the rest of her mortal life. Sesshoumaru continued on.

"Am I to assume that you failed in your attempts, human?" Kagome growled and pushed herself off the ground. She was already in a foul mood and she did not need him to make the matter worse. "Yes, you are correct to assume so demon. Excuse me if us poor, weak humans are incapable of learning how to accomplish everything perfectly within a matter of seconds!" she shouted, forgetting completely that he could also kill her in a matter of seconds.

However, instead of killing her, or making any move to hurt her, he simply smirked. Kagome's mouth hung open slightly. This was weird. The Sesshoumaru she knew would have killed her the second she had raised her voice to him, not smirked! He probably found pleasure in messing with weak beings.

Kagome was attempting to piece words together in order to form a coherent sentence, but having a rather difficult time. Fortunately, he spoke again. "Would you be able to successfully accomplish this dance of yours, if you had a partner?"

At this she narrowed her eyes slightly. Surely he was toying with her, but what would he have to gain by that? It can't be that much fun to mess with a weak human, can it?

Nodding her head slowly, she waited to see what he was going to do next. Sesshoumaru then took two steps forward, bringing him within arms reach of Kagome. Her stance wobbled slightly, preparing to run. "Then allow me to offer my assistance." he stated, while offering her his left hand. She eyed his hand, and then looked him straight in the eyes. "Why help a lowly human, who happens to travel with your half brother?" she asked.

He answered without withdrawing his hand. "As the lord of these lands, it is my duty to help and assist those who are in need of it." he replied simply. Were they in the Western Lands? Either way, she wasn't about to give in, he was still her supposed enemy, and her guard wouldn't be let down so easily.

"How is it that you know how to waltz? It's to my understanding that such a dance isn't…so common among demons." Kagome had caught herself early. She had been about to say that such a dance didn't even exist yet. "The dance you refer to is very common indeed, though not by the name you know it as. I assume it to be the same dance from watching your impressive previous attempts at mastering it." he stated with sarcasm dripping from his last words.

So he had been watching her had he? Nosy demons.

Still unsure, she tried to think of some way to get out of this potentially dangerous situation. There was no way that this was safe, even in the slightest. Sensing her unease, Sesshoumaru attempted to dissolve any leftover concerns she may have. "I assure you, with my honor and status as Lord of the Western Lands, that no harm will come to you or your friends. It is only a simple dance lesson." The honesty of his statement showed in his eyes, letting her know that he was nothing but sincere. Even without it, she knew that Lord Sesshoumaru was an honorable man-er demon, and would not stoop so low as to lie.

Kagome, having run out of questions, eyed his hand wearily before she slowly lowered her hand into his. He grasped it, careful of his claws. His hands were soft and surprisingly warm, against all predicted theories of him being made of ice. The calluses he should have had from years of sword fighting were not even there. Stepping closer, he slowly placed his hand around her waist, while she placed hers on his shoulder. It felt odd being held so gently by one who had killed so many.

Allowing him to lead, they slowly started moving around the clearing. Kagome's eyes kept trailing down to watch her feet. She really didn't want to see what would happen to her if she stepped on his foot. After a few moments, she became more sure of herself through the repeated process, and slowly brought her eyes up to meet Sesshoumaru's.

His eyes were even more captivating than usual. Even in the dark they were glowing brightly, seeming as if they were looking right through you. The fireflies added to the effect of it all, casting a slightly heavenly glow upon them. She then found herself unable to remove her eyes from his as he continuously lead her around the clearing with as little effort as possible.

He suddenly started twirling her and leading her into another form of what she could only guess was a much more difficult dance. She had absolutely no idea of what the steps were, or how to even react to the steps he was performing, but to any onlooker it would seem as if both had done this countless of times.

Kagome felt as if she were floating. Sesshoumaru lead her with such precision, it didn't feel like she was doing any work at all. It was an odd sensation for someone who wasn't used to such grace.

After a few moments, she felt herself slowing and eventually stop, signaling the end of the dance. She stood still, attempting to catch her breath while he still had his arms encircled around her. After a moment, she looked back up at Sesshoumaru, not a hair out of place. He still had that annoying smirk on his face.

They continued staring into each others gazes, until a loud yell came to their attention. Sesshoumaru growled slightly. "My annoying half brother is coming." he stated, dropping his arms. Kagome looked in the direction of where she had heard the noise, then looked back to him, only to see he wasn't there.

At that moment, Inuyasha broke through the trees. "Oi! Wench what's taking you so long? You've been out here for a long time." Kagome blinked her eyes once at the spot where her dance partner had been standing moments before, and then turned her attention to the half demon. "Umm, I was just practicing."

Walking to her neglected iPod, she picked it up and then walked back to Inuyasha. Her senses told her that Sesshoumaru was already long gone.

They arrived back at camp to find everyone sleeping. Kagome walked straight over to her sleeping bag and got in, careful not to disturb Shippo, and Inuyasha hopped into his nearby tree. When she was settled in, Kagome replayed the strange encounter she and Sesshoumaru had shared.

He hadn't been acting like himself, not that she knew him well enough to know what he was like to start with, but she had built him up to be a cold hearted, ruthless killer who always got rid of anyone whom was in his way of something he wanted, and those ways weren't always the nicest.

Maybe he had changed somewhat over the five years since she had first met him. Maybe that young human girl he cared for had softened the stone exterior and melted some of his ice heart? Or maybe he had always been this way? This was the first time she had met him one on one, and not on the battlefield.

Yawning slightly, Kagome put aside the thoughts of her new dance partner and closed her eyes, awaiting the clutches of sleep.

Deep amber eyes watched the slumbering miko quietly from the treetops above. She was an odd woman. No one ever spoke out of line with him, especially a human. Yet she had done so freely. Perhaps that is why his façade had so easily dropped in front of her. This was also the first time he had danced with a human, and he must say he wasn't disappointed. He smirked at the memory of her constantly watching her feet, and stumbling over them as well.

He took one last look at the girl before heading back to his camp. He knew this would not be the last time he seen the fiery miko.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R with any comments, concerns, or questions. I'd be happy to receive them.


	2. New Additions

**Night Dance**

Written by InuTenshi

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or it's characters.

I would like to point out to everyone that I am on here purely as a hobby, not a job. I do have a life outside of this with school and work. I realize I am not the best at updating on time but I am trying my best. Writer's block also had a large part in keeping this story from updating and I would like you all as fellow writers and readers to understand my point of view.

* * *

Chapter Two: New Additions

Kagome exhaled a sigh of relief as she watched the large centipede youkai in front of her melt away from the effects of Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Cautiously walking over to the remains, she allowed her eyes to drift over the carcass until a dark glimmer drew her attention to the tail of the body.

Pulling the shard out of its host, and allowing her purifying abilities to dispel the darkness within it, she then tucked it away with the few other shards her group had managed to gather over the course of their journey.

Over the years however, their findings had begun steadily decreasing as the months rolled by. It was hard to believe that somewhere out there still, a few shards had managed to escape both theirs, and Naraku's notice. Kagome could only assume that when the time was right, they would finally defeat their arch foe and hopefully begin to repair the countless damages that said evil half demon had caused.

Turning back to her group with a smile, they continued on their way with hopes of coming across a village. "Don't you worry my fine friends, I will offer my prodigious cleansing skills to the head village leader, and in return receive compensation in the form of a warm meal and stay rooms for us. No need to fret." spouted Miroku, causing Sango to roll her eyes. "The only 'prodigious skills' you have are perverseness."

Kagome used her hand in an attempt to hide her laughter, but with no success. "Hey Inuyasha?" called Shippo from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. "Shouldn't we start making camp? It'll be dark soon." Everyone suddenly became aware of the slight pink and red hue in the sky. "I don't care, do what you want." he replied dully, before hopping into a nearby tree.

Shrugging him off, the group then began with their regular duties and chores in preparation for the night ahead of them. Sango and Miroku hopped atop Kilala in search for firewood, Shippo left in search of water, Kagome opened the ramen packages, and Inuyasha made sure she did it right.

Night time approached quickly and the group settled into their sleeping arrangements. Sango and Miroku lay down close by each other, though still with a reasonable amount of space between them. Shippo, rather than laying with Kagome in her sleeping bag, decided to sleep curled up next to Kilala, leaving Inuyasha in his regular perch leaning on the tree trunk.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Kagome watched as the fire's flames danced in a hypnotizing pattern. Eventually her eyes became far too heavy and slowly slid shut.

The sounds of the night were all she heard as she was pulled out of her peaceful rest, though she knew that she had been awoken by something else. Scanning the clearing, she found that her friends were still sleeping. Kagome listened intently for anything out of the ordinary, while also letting her miko senses rake over the surrounding forest.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she couldn't shake this feeling of something or someone being there. Yet the only sounds she heard were the soft chirping of crickets, the faint sound of the wind sweeping the clearing, the occasional hoot of an owl, the…

Kagome stilled as a new sound reached her ears. The soft crunching of grass could be heard, and it sounded close. Someone was moving around the clearing behind her. Directing her attention ahead of her, she seen none of her friends had moved an inch. She then attempted to calm herself and not panic.

Kagome closed her eyes, while willing her breathing and heart beat to slow down. She drew in her breaths and then released them as evenly as possible. Counting the seconds for each inhale and exhale, she tried to match this steady pattern to her frantic heart.

Suddenly, she realized the steps were no more. The other sounds of the night she had heard before were suddenly silent as well. She dare not risk opening her eyes though.

Somehow this situation reminded her a lot of a horror movie her friends had forced her to watch once. She hadn't liked it then, and she certainly didn't like it now.

Straining her hearing, she desperately tried to hear any signs that would tell her where the presence now resided. Seconds rolled on and still nothing. Kagome then felt the presence disappear. Immediately she felt her muscles relax, and her heart beat returned to it's normal thrum.

She continued to lay there, almost expecting the presence to return again. As the minutes rolled on, her suspicions eased away. Slowly turning her head she analyzed the forestry behind her. Nothing seemed out of place at all, though she could have sworn she had heard correctly. Looking down to the grass, Kagome surveyed the layout. She immediately felt her heartbeat quicken once more. In evenly spaced areas of the grass lay footprints. They formed a trail from the trees, directly towards her, only stopping about three feet from her form.

Instinctively she let her eyes trace over the area around her again, but whatever had been here was gone. Letting her head fall back onto the makeshift pillow of hers, she let the night pass her slowly. Flinching at every noise and sound the entire time.

Kagome groaned and rolled over in hopes of avoiding the prodding foot in her side. "Wench wake up! We have to get moving." Opening one of her eyes, she blinked as she watched the hanyou tap his foot in agitation at her laziness, while his arms crossed over his chest. Somehow though, she couldn't really bring herself to care. She had received next to no sleep, and it was due to his laziness last night in allowing something to waltz into their campsite, that she was tired to start with.

He was getting what he deserved in her opinion. Promptly she closed her eyes and went on with the hopes that Inuyasha would walk away. She knew she was wrong when she felt two strong arms gather her up, while still in her sleeping bag. Unable to see anything, due to the sleeping bag hiding her from the world, she wondered what on earth he could be up to. After a few seconds she heard a small snicker from Inuyasha. However she had no time to question him when a flood of water encased her.

Struggling through the top of her sleeping bag, she shrieked when she emerged from the cold lake water. Her eyes immediately locked on the laughing half demon. Doing a very good impression of a growl, she clenched her shaking fists.

"Sit boy!" she yelled, grinning when Inuyasha's face was no longer visible amongst the grass and dirt surrounding him. She wrung as much water as she could from her soggy attire, followed by her hair, then turned her attention to the completely drenched sleeping bag.

She attempted to pull her bed from the water, only to find that it weighed an absolute ton. Turning to Inuyasha, who now was getting up from his life-like crater, she quickly devised a simple solution to her problem. "Inuyasha, come grab my sleeping bag and take it back to camp."

Looking up at her his eyes narrowed. "Feh! Why should I help you? It's your dumb bag, so you can carry it." Kagome offhandedly responded to the stubborn dog. "Well it's your fault that I can't lift it, let alone drag it all the way back to camp. So either grab it and stop your whining, or I will S-I-T you down to the center of the earth."

She turned her eyes to see what his next action would be, and was not disappointed to see him childishly stomp over to the neglected sleeping bag and snatch it up out of the lake as if it was weightless. She was surprised however, when he started walking away, and fast. He then leapt up into the nearest tree.

"Have fun walking back to camp." he called over his shoulder, before he disappeared from her sight. Stomping her foot into the ground, she again growled in frustration. The nerve of that stupid mutt!

She let out a huff and began trudging through the thick forest. Scraping her legs on the low thistles and bushes along the way. "Just you wait Inuyasha," she ground out through clenched teeth as she picked a twig from her hair. "Your going to pay for this when I get back to camp, that's for sure."

Kagome continued on her way, avoiding the many obstacles that seemed to be taunting her. Somehow though, she still managed to snag her foot on an uplifted tree root, which she could of swore hadn't been there before. Landing in a heap on the forest floor Kagome groaned. Inuyasha won't be recognizable after I'm through with him.

Promptly lifting herself from the ground, she then swept the forest remains from her clothes. After searching for any traces she may have missed, she lifted her head and continued on back to camp. At least she would have, were it not for the demon standing in her path.

He stood looking at her, reading her actions as if she were a book. She stood still, barely breathing, as if he would kill her for something so simple. Immediately images of the last time they seen each other flashed through her head. As she watched the taiyoukai scan her, she wondered if he was mad about their little 'dance session'. He couldn't be here because of that, could he?

Nothing in that was her fault, he had started it after all. You would think that something as trivial and taxing as helping a pitiful human girl learn to dance, would be beneath him. Then again, he would probably say she cast him under a spell or something ridiculous.

Her heart rate started to speed up when she noticed him stepping toward her. She also seen how the sunlight illuminated him, making his appearance even more spectacular. Although, it was never a hard thing to notice. The stark contrast of his markings against his flawless, pale skin. His molten eyes shone brightly as usual, although they seemed to be off somehow. They seemed soft again.

Sesshoumaru took in her appearance and was quite pleased with what he saw. How she had managed to completely drench herself mystified him, but the cascading droplets fell enchantingly off her foreign clothing, while the drops glittered and clung to her hair, taking on the appearance of jeweled stones. The soaked clothing clung to her form, illustrating her shapely figure. For a human she was quite beautiful, even he would not deny it.

Looking at him, she had to actually concentrate on breathing properly. The look in his eyes was not something she was used to, and she wasn't sure whether she hated it or liked it. "Miko." he spoke in acknowledgment when he stood a few feet from her.

She nodded her head in return, not trusting her voice at present. He once again moved, although this time he began slowly circling her. Feeling very much like a specimen under a microscope, she gulped and started to fidget slightly. After a loop or two around her, he moved to stand behind her. She suddenly felt the ends of his claws on her arm lightly drag their way from her wrist, up to her shoulder.

She felt him dip his head down, level to her ear. "It truly is remarkable how idiotic that hanyou is. To always leave something so precious to him, all alone, and unprotected." he whispered, all the while still running his claws up and down her arm.

Kagome's breathing was harsh. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Was he toying with her? Or did he truly harbor malicious intent? It was hard to distinguish between what Sesshoumaru said, and what his words truly meant.

His other hand encircled her waist and held her in place against him. He inconspicuously sniffed the aroma surrounding her. Her scent was as intoxicating as it had been on that night. It was so potent and alluring, acting as a drug which easily had him hooked.

He could feel her labored breathing and his lips formed a small smile. She was nervous, or perhaps she felt captivated. A bird in a cage. Then again, it might be a mix of the two. He noted she had yet to say anything.

"Are you afraid miko?" His question brought her out of her reverie. Why shouldn't she be afraid? Many demons would be scared to be in the current situation with 'Killing Perfection'.

She drew in a shaky breath. "Should I be?" There was no sure way to tell. The first time they met alone they had danced as if they were…

She couldn't even think of the appropriate word, her mind was all foggy and her stomach felt as if it were doing cartwheels. It had all seemed so far fetched, almost a figment of her imagination. And now, here he stood seemingly as if he wanted her to be afraid.

"That would all depend," he drawled, "On how you interpret the situation." Nudging his nose along the contours of her neck as he spoke.

Well really, there was no other way to interpret it. A dangerously cunning and cruel inuyoukai, had her captivated and ensnared, all alone and far from her friends. They would hear her screams, but the distance between her and her party, would be too great to travel in the required amount of time needed to save her. She wanted to stomp her feet in frustration. Why should she always be considered the weak one?

She focused on his fascination with her neck. He hadn't left it alone the entire time. His nose continued to probe along, and with his arm around her waist, she had no way of freeing herself from his odd behavior.

"Kagome!" Someone called from in the distance. She flinched when she heard Sesshoumaru growl. He brought his mouth to the shell of her ear. "We shall meet again." he spoke, before evaporating into the trees.

Placing her hand on her pounding heart, she willed herself to calm down. This all seemed like a dream, or a nightmare. There was no way that Sesshoumaru was himself. His actions seemed foreign and…just so off.

Inuyasha came bursting through the trees, landing a few feet from her. His eyes scanned the area quickly before landing on Kagome. She stared back, hoping he wouldn't notice how she smelled so much like his half brother.

The kami decided to give her a small reprieve this night, as Inuyasha merely teased her and how she still hadn't reached the camp. He then found it prudent to point out she had slightly meandered off track, and was now heading in the wrong direction.

She definitely didn't like this weak, helpless, damsel in distress image she portrayed to everyone. It was a mystery how she had even survived in the feudal era this long.

When her and Inuyasha arrived back at camp, Kagome immediately settled down next to the fire. Walking through a cold forest while soaked, was not something she wished to do again anytime soon.

Shippo hopped into her lap with confusion etched across his face. "Kagome? Why are you all wet?" Kagome looked down at the kit, still absently rubbing her hands together against the waves of heat from the fire. She then glared at the half demon for a second before returning her eyes to Shippo.

"I fell in the lake," she replied offhandedly. However Shippo was not as young in his thoughts as his family seemed to think. He easily pieced the information of Inuyasha carrying Kagome away in her bed, then returning with her sodden sleeping bag, and later Kagome.

Shortly after, Shippo and Inuyasha were engaged in one of their many banters, while Kagome smiled. She knew very well the depths of Shippo's intellect. It felt wrong to use him that way, knowing he would start a fight with Inuyasha, but she couldn't risk Shippo's developed senses alerting the group of the new smell on her.

How would she explain that one? That she had secretly been meeting the taiyoukai, although she really had no part in initiating the meetings, and not only had they met, but danced together.

Words would not be enough to satisfy the countless curios questions and statements that would undoubtedly seep out of her friends at some time or another. She would much rather save that for a different time.

Suppressing a sigh, Kagome began the tedious job of packing all her belongings and cramming them into the way too small backpack of hers. Shortly after, the group started out on the long walk ahead of them.

Kagome listened to her friends' conversations, but after a few minutes, she drifted back into her thoughts. She was completely baffled as to why Lord Sesshoumaru was acting out of character, and almost seemingly seeking her out. There was no way he could possibly be running into her by accident. How long would it be until one of her friends, especially Inuyasha, found out about this?

With her luck, she was surprised he hadn't done so already. There had to be something in it for Sesshoumaru, some advantage he could gain. But what was there to gain from her? She wasn't the person to have anything gained from.

Kagome resisted the urge to groan in frustration. Why did men of all species have to be so complicated!? Why couldn't they simply- "Oomph!" she groaned.

Looking around her, she noticed that her friends had all paused, causing her to walk straight into Inuyasha's back. "What's wrong?" She looked around and let out a small gasp when her eyes focused on what had been the cause of stopping.

In the middle of the road ahead of them, stood none other than the very demon who had been dancing around in her thoughts incessantly. His long silver hair blew around him slightly with his clothes ruffling silently in the wind. His eyes were focused and analyzed the group in front of him intricately.

There had to be something foreboding going on in his head. Kagome was sure that nothing could come from laying her eyes upon a killing machine so many times in less than a week. Well, nothing good anyways.

Inuyasha instinctively placed his hand in front of Kagome, blocking her from everything he considered dangerous. She was sure it had nothing to do with the past few days.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked calmly, surprising everyone in the group, including Sesshoumaru himself, although he made no move to show it. "Inuyasha, is that truly how you greet your family? Your manners are even worse than your foul stench."

Inuyasha growled threateningly, no one would have expected his control to last very long. "If you don't need anything, then get the hell outta here!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I only came here little brother, to ask that I be allowed to join your traveling group." Kagome's eyes widened. There was definitely nothing good to come of this.

"The hell you can!" Shouted Inuyasha, as he began drawing Tetsusaiga. "There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near-hey!" he yelled as Miroku grabbed and dragged him into a huddle group with him and Sango. Kagome listened off to the side, as her friends discussed the idea of Sesshoumaru joining them, his eyes were focused on her the entire time, while hers were on him.

She managed to catch bits of their conversation. "He's powerful!" "We could use this-" "Stop being stubborn Inuyasha!" "There's no way I'm letting him-" "Your outnumbered"

"I won't let it happen!"

Soon, Miroku and Sango stepped away from the now fuming hanyou, and moved to address Sesshoumaru, his eyes never straying from Kagome. "Very well Lord Sesshoumaru," stated Miroku. "We have considered your proposal, and decided it would benefit everyone if you were to accompany us in our journey. Though we ask of no harm to come to any of our friends, of course."

He merely nodded his head in acceptance, showing he had heard the monk. "Alright, then let's continue on, shall we?" Sango said. "Hell no!" yelled Inuyasha breaking Sesshoumaru's attention on Kagome. "We aren't 'continuing on' with that bastard in our group! I protect you all so I will decide who joins in our group!" Sango rolled her eyes at her friend. "Inuyasha, we all have a common goal here, it's best to combine our strengths in order to destroy Naraku. You are going to have to get over your grudges with Lord Sesshoumaru just for now. But we need to be at our best in order to slay Naraku."

Inuyasha stared at Sango, then Miroku, and finally Kagome. When no one made any objections, he crossed his arms in frustration. Kagome sighed. "She's right Inuyasha, we need all the help we can get." He looked at her again, and then let out a small huff. "Fine."

She smiled up at him. He was strangely cute when he was grumpy and didn't get his way. Sango exhaled in relief. "Alright then, shall we continue on?" she asked before heading in the direction Sesshoumaru had came from. The group followed her lead as they headed onward.

"By the way Kagome," asked Sango, turning her head back to her friend. "Is something wrong? You've been awfully quite for the past few days." Looking up at her name being called, Kagome gulped. Had she really dazed off so often? "I'm fine Sango, really. I didn't mean to make you worry, I just have things on my mind that's all." she finished with a smile. Sango looked unsure, but decided to let it slide for now.

Kagome suddenly got the feeling that eyes were on her. After walking for a few minutes without the feeling leaving her, she turned her head slightly behind her and was not surprised to see the demon lord staring at her. Immediately she turned back to face forward. This had continued until it was time to stop for the night, his gaze never wavering.

She was relieved when Sango offered they go take their regular bath. Gathering her needed supplies, the two girls made their way to the path which led up towards the spring, both shooting glares at the monk. Miroku raised his hands in a surrender pose. "My lovely friends, you expect so little from me!" Inuyasha grunted from his tree. "Actually Miroku I think they expect just the right amount when it comes to you." Miroku feigned heart ache, emphasizing his pain by placing his hands over his heart.

Kagome sighed in contentment, letting the warm waters ease the knots and pains out of her sore muscles. If it was one thing she enjoyed here in the feudal era, it was the natural springs.

It was silent between the two girls, but Kagome knew that sooner or later Sango would find out what was wrong, she usually did.

"Kagome, are you sure your alright? You know you can tell me if something's bothering you?" She smiled in added reassurance.

Kagome smiled back, dropping her eyes to the water. She felt slightly ashamed for keeping things from her sister like figure. "I'm sorry for not telling you Sango, I will but not now. I just want to see if I'm blowing this out of proportion first. When I figure things out you'll be the first one I tell. Promise."

Sango nodded her head in understanding. "I don't want to push you, I only wanted you to know I'm here for you, no matter what." Raising her gaze, Kagome noticed the sincerity in her eyes. "Thanks Sango, I appreciate that."

Sango smiled then raised herself from the water. "I'll head back to camp and leave you to your thoughts. Don't be too long alright?"

Kagome shook her head. "I wont, I'll probably be getting out soon too." Sango finished dressing then turned to leave. "Okay, see you soon." she said throwing a small wave over her shoulder before she disappeared through the shrubs.

She reached for her shampoo and conditioner, beginning the task of washing her hair. When she had a good lather in it, she dunked herself down completely into the water, rinsing all the remains away. After she repeated this process with the conditioner, Kagome laid her head on the edge of the spring and allowed her eyes to close.

She had no idea of how long she stayed like that, just soaking in the warmth of the spring, and the sounds of the night.

Finally she stood and dressed. She ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair, working out as many of the knots as she could. Then grabbing her towel she dried herself off, before placing her pajama bottoms on, followed by a t-shirt.

Grabbing all her things, she then began walking back to camp. When she arrived she noticed everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

The taiyoukai sat upright, leaning against a tree only a few yards away from her now dry sleeping bag. His intense gaze turned to her the second she passed the tree line. Kagome headed towards her bag and dumped all her things into it. She then headed over to her bed and proceeded to climb in.

Having her back towards Sesshoumaru, she focused on the flames of the fire. Although she was too uneasy to fall asleep. Did he really have to stare at her like that? She could feel his piercing eyes on her form, unwavering.

Seriously, what was his problem? He was acting as if she had kicked him or stepped on his tail. Immediately after thinking about stepping on his tail, she began giggling. She was startled when she heard him speak.

"Do you always laugh to yourself, human?" he asked in a bored tone. Raising herself and turning towards him, she glared at him slightly in a challenging way. He sat regally, still staring and unaffected by her glowering. "Do you always stare at people, demon?"

She caught the small twitch near the corner of his mouth. Why did he always have to smirk at her? "I can look wherever I choose." came his simple reply.

"Why must you stare at me? I'm trying to sleep and you are making this usually simple task fairly difficult." Smirk still in place, he replied, "I fail to see how it is a fault of mine that my gaze makes you uncomfortable."

Kagome scowled before turning back to her previous position. _Stupid arrogant demons_. _I'd like to take a needle to that over inflated ego of his_. She was surprised when she no longer felt his scrutiny on her anymore. The dance from the fire soon lulled Kagome into her long awaited sleep.

The steady rhythm of her breathing, and calm pace of her heart made him smile slightly, before once again turning his gaze to her.

* * *

Read & Review!


End file.
